For camping and other recreational activities, different hammocks have been developed to provide shelter from insects, ground dwelling creatures and inclement weather. Being suspended above the ground, hammocks provide a more comfortable, dry, warm and clean surface than do tents.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,763, I described a hammock the bed of which is made from a substantially rectangular piece of material. That bed is slit at one end to allow one to enter the bed from below. Tension on the material keeps the slit closed while a person is lying in the bed. The present invention is designed for use with a hammock of the type described in my prior patent, and for other types of hammocks which lack rigid elements that would prevent the hammock from being furled or collapsed by lengthwise folding or gathering.